Empty
by cocbys
Summary: Le combat de Sasuke et Itachi, qui se révèla être le combat de Itachi et Kakashi.Sasuke, impuissant, faible, regarde le combat en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour les empêcher de s'entretuer... Au tour d'Itachi de se sentir vide. ItaSasu implicite


Titre : Empty

Série : Naruto

Auteur : cocbys

Pairing : Sasuke/Itachi

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Note : Merci de lire. La chanson est 'Empty' du groupe Unloco.

Note débile : Après avoir tué Naruto, à quoi vous attendez-vous? (pleure)

* * *

Mon regard croise le tien. Deux regards semblables, rouges, foudroyants, parfois mortels. L'intensité du moment rivalise de beaucoup avec le beau temps, le ciel est sans nuage et le soleil commence à disparaître. Je suis totalement incapable de te battre et d'ainsi venger nos parents. Je n'en ai pas la force, je n'en ai pas les moyens. Je suis désemparé. Tu es beaucoup plus fort que moi et sans aucun doute, avant que je ne te tues, tu me tueras avant…

_I look outside and see that everything is perfect_

Tout n'est pas acquis. Je n'ai pas acquis assez de force, je n'ai pas acquis un grand-frère normal. Car ce n'est pas normal d'assassiner ses parents pour évaluer son niveau. D'autres moyens sont aussi ou plus efficaces. J'ai maintes fois essayé de te comprendre, mais en vain. J'ai maintes fois tenté de te justifier, mais en vain aussi. J'ai toujours essayé de trouver quelque chose, un minime détail, n'importe quoi, juste pour me rassurer, me persuader que tu l'as fait pour une bonne raison, que pour de vrai tu m'aimes encore.

_Except for me I'll always be the one who sits and stares_

Malgré tout, malgré le fait que je sois le meilleur de l'académie, jusqu'à présent, je suis resté debout sans rien faire. Je n'avais pas trouvé la force ni la volonté de te retrouver pour me venger. Et aujourd'hui, alors que tu es devant moi, seul, apparemment sans défense, je ne suis même pas capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre, même pas capable de bouger le petit doigt, même pas capable de prononcer une seule parole. Et pourquoi? Parce que je suis faible… Je suis trop faible. Le fossé entre nous deux se creuse de plus en plus. Alors que le désespoir me gagne, je me rends compte de la chose qui était pourtant d'une évidence même : jamais je ne pourrais te rattraper. Même avec la marque d'Orochimaru, jamais je ne pourrais te faire ne serait-ce qu'une estafilade rougeoyante.

« Alors, cadet Uchiha, tu me défies…? »

_And now and then you're just my friend someone I could talk to_

Ces mots bloquent tous ceux que j'aurais pu prononcer. Il ne me considère pas comme son frère. Comme un misérable insecte. Il s'est rendu compte que j'ai réalisé l'évidence. Et pour ça, il continue de me lancer toutes sortes de conneries. Petit, je m'imaginais un bel avenir avec mon frère, avec mes parents, de beaux moments en perspective. Mais maintenant… Maintenant! Il n'en vaut même pas la peine d'y penser. Lorsqu'Itachi me parlait, c'était souvent un 'désolé pas aujourd'hui je suis occupé' et une pichenette sur le front. Je considérais cela comme une sorte d'amour fraternel, un lien très fort qui nous unissait. Mais pendant que je divaguais sur notre belle famille, lui concoctait l'horrible plan qui a décimé notre famille.

_And it's killing me, it's just killing me_

Ça me tue. J'ai beau enrager, ça me tue, ça me tue. Je ne suis même pas capable d'émettre le moindre son, de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, et ça me tue. J'ai vécu une bonne partie de ma vie dans l'esprit de vengeance et la haine, dans l'espoir de devenir fort et de te retrouver pour accomplir mon ultime rêve : te tuer. Apporter la paix aux âmes de nos parents. Pouvoir dire que mon père n'est pas mort pour rien. Affirmer haut et fort que ma mère s'était battue de la plus belle façon qui soit. Mais ce n'est que le rêve d'un misérable cloporte, non?

« Sasuke! Enfin nous te retrouvons!

- N'approchez pas! » Je leur criai, de toutes mes forces, paniqué. Kakashi, Sakura et Naruto m'avait retrouvé, et par la même occasion, trouvé mon frère et les ennuis. Il ne tarderait pas avant qu'Itachi ne s'en prenne à eux et les massacre un à un.

_  
And I, I feel so empty inside_

Et ça, je ne pourrais rien y faire. Je ne serais pas assez fort, comme d'habitude. Je n'aurais pas le courage de m'interposer, de te montrer que je suis digne de ma famille, moi. De montrer à tous que si je meurs, je mourrai en héro, en sauvant mes amis. Pas vivre en ayant pris le titre d''assassin' et de 'traître'… Je veux trouver ma voie, je veux vivre et mourir en suivant une voie juste. Mais maintenant, je me sens trop faible, je voudrais être plus puissant… Te dépasser, te surpasser, te faire comprendre que même les insectes peuvent devenir des êtres courageux et forts, peut-être même invincibles.

« Sasuke! Mais qui…! Itachi Uchiha! » Kakashi s'arme tout de suite de son sharingan et se place devant Sakura et Naruto, les bras écartés. Il s'apprête sûrement à lancer une attaque… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire que cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je pressens ce qui va se passer… Il va neutraliser Sakura et Naruto en premier. Kakashi va probablement voir le coup, il l'esquivera mais n'évitera pas son regard… Le fameux kaléidoscope. La technique qui me fait tant trembler de terreur. Et puis je ne pourrais rien faire, il l'achèvera avant de venir appuyer sur mon cou et le torde d'un geste sec, presqu'heureux.

_'Cause I'm a freak in your eyes_

Je ne suis qu'un jouet, qu'une petite poupée avec laquelle tu t'amuses. Je le vois bien, cet affrontement n'est pour toi qu'un divertissement. Tu t'amuses. Un peu plus et tu éclaterais d'un rire méphistophélique. Je ne veux plus rien voir. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis paralysé, nous le sommes tous, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi? Ah, cette technique… Je comprends tout. Tu fais un petit sourire en coin et tu t'avances vers moi, lentement. Ta main, cette main si blanche mais pourtant si sale de sang, pend à travers de ton manteau, comme reposant ton bras. Et tu t'avances. Un pas. Deux pas. Je sens une petite goutte de sueur couler lentement, presque tortueusement, le long de ma joue. Trois pas. Quatre pas. Je sens mon sang se glacer.

_I feel so empty inside_

« Sasuke! Défais-toi de son emprise et bouge!» lance Kakashi, horrifié. Mais je ne peux pas. Il est plus puissant que moi. Et puis… quand même que je pourrais rompre la technique, je n'y pense même pas, étant concentré sur mes désillusions et mes craintes. Cinq pas. À peine une dizaine de plus… Neuf pas. Je fixe les pieds qui se rapprochent de plus en plus.

Douze pas. Treize pas. Tu es devant moi. Je refuse de lever le visage. Je ne vois que tes pieds. Tes bottes noires.

« Alors, petit Uchiha, tu as fait un effort au moins pour me détester? Me haïr au point de vouloir me tuer?

-…

-Regarde-moi, voyons.

-…

-Puisque tu le veux ainsi… »

Je sentis les muscles de mon cou se raidir, mon visage se relever sans que je l'aie voulu, son regard se planter dans le mien. Je suis réellement qu'une poupée pour toi. Même pas un frère. Rien.

_  
And it's killing me_

Sa voix doucereuse me fait frissonner de crainte. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Il ne ressent même pas un semblant de connaissance envers moi, il paraît totalement coupé des Uchihas. Ses yeux rougeoyants me transpercent, je lutte pour ne pas lui montrer que j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas lui montrer mes faiblesses, pas à lui, surtout pas. De toute façon, je ne préfèrerais pas avoir à montrer mes faiblesses à tout le monde… Mais la première personne en haut de la liste du 'tout le monde', c'est Itachi, sans hésitation. Il ne s'agirait que je porte trop attention à Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi pour qu'il se tourne vers eux et les torture du regard avant de les tuer la seconde d'après.

« Tu en veux toujours à ton grand frère? C'est pathétique.

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas?

- … » Je serrais les dents. Pourquoi ne pas parler? Quand on a l'équivalent d'une bombe nucléaire plantée droit devant les yeux, on préfère d'habitude ne pas faire quoi que ce soit pour contrarier la personne qui la dirige…

« Parle-moi. »

Parle, Sasuke, parle. Dis quelque chose, comme ça, il te fichera la sainte paix…

« Préfère-tu que tes charmants petits amis périssent d'un 'accident'? »

Putain Sasuke, ne fais pas le con, parle! Tu sais qu'il n'a rien qu'il l'empêche d'accomplir ce qu'il vient de te dire!

« … ique.»

Oui! Tu as dit un semblant de mot! Continue!

« Pardon? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

- C'est toi qui es pathétique. S'en prendre aux gens sans importance, c'est bien l'attitude d'un lâche qui assassine ses parents pour ensuite déserter son village natal. »

_I look outside and realize how much I'm different_

Je savais que j'en avais trop dit. Mais c'était sorti tout seul. Tu me dévisageais, stupéfait. Et moi j'arborais un sourire triomphant. D'un geste rapide, ta main vint se placer sous ma gorge et tu me projetais sur le sol, m'enserrant le col d'une poigne forte qui m'empêchait de respirer. Du sang coulait de mon nez pour je-ne-sais quelle raison.

_  
You'll never see inside of me, inside just who I am_

Tu me répondis d'une voix hargneuse. J'avais évidemment été trop loin et maintenant je payais pour mon insolence. Et celle-ci doit être de famille… Je n'essayais même pas de me défaire de ton emprise. Je restais là, sans bouger, attendant ma sentence. Et drôle de sentence ce fût… ou plutôt bizarre. Mon frère a toujours été une énigme pour moi, d'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir. Jeune, il ne parlait avec personne, excellait dans tout sans nécessairement se pratiquer, sortait de l'académie en étant plus jeune que certains qui y entrait… Père même avouait ne pas être capable de savoir ce qu'Itachi tramait.

« Tu oses…?

- Oui, totalement. Il resserra sa prise sur mon cou.

- Misérable impertinent! Tu mériterais que je…

- Mais tu ne le feras pas. Et tu sais pourquoi? Lui répondais-je, sérieusement, en murmurant, comprenant tout à coup tous les morceaux du puzzle. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué ce jour-là? Il me regarda étrangement.

- Parce que ce serait du temps perdu de tuer une pitoyable souris.

- Parce que je suis ton frère. »

Sa main s'écarta, stupéfaite. Ce que Père n'avait pas pu voir, je l'avais vu. Un gosse qui ne recherchait que de la puissance, mais qui ne voyait pas la nécessité de tuer un enfant à peine capable de lancer un shuriken droit devant lui. Il ne voyait pas la nécessité de tuer le seul frère qu'il n'ait eu, la seule personne à qui il ait accordé sa confiance, même si celle-ci était très faible, voire minime.

_And now and then you're just my friend  
_

Tu t'es écarté de moi, horrifié. On dirait, après tout, que tu n'avais pas encore compris… Compris pourquoi tu n'arrivais jamais à m'achever lorsque nous nous battions, pourquoi tu avais tant voulu que je te haïsse pour devenir fort et me venger. Tu regardes ta main, comme épouvanté à l'idée de m'avoir touché. Je tousse. Cette soudaine bouffée d'air qui m'emplissait les poumons me faisait du bien, mais me faisait mal à la fois. Et le sang coulait toujours de mon nez, laissant une trace d'hémoglobine le long de ma joue. Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire, à présent. Me battre semblait inutile et je ne pouvais pas bouger, étant toujours sous l'emprise du sort d'immobilisation. Et mes membres ne me répondent plus.

_Someone I could talk to_

Je ferme les yeux, à bout de forces. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je ne suis resté que debout, à tenter de parler et cela m'a épuisé comme si j'avais couru toute la journée. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle perte d'énergie, je me sens vidé. Et toi bien sûr, tu t'es éloigné de moi, reprenant ton sourire hypocrite, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Mais je sais. Tu es ébranlé par ce que je viens de te dire, non? Tssss… Où est passé le grand Itachi Uchiha? Celui qui a tué la moitié de son clan à lui tout seul? Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais hurlé les deux dernières phrases, noyées dans un rire hystérique. Je devenais fou. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans ma tête, je ne me contrôlais plus. Tu t'es retourné d'un mouvement sec, le regard haineux, et tu t'es avancé vers moi à grands pas. Mes yeux étaient paniqués, je ne réalisais qu'à ce moment-là ma bêtise. Les nuages commençaient à recouvrir le ciel et une fine pluie tombait doucement.

« Sale morveux.» Ce ne fut pas ces deux mots-là qui me firent le plus mal. Sa main se replaça sous ma gorge, la serrant douloureusement, avant que son regard croise le mien. Je ne pus fuir la seule arme que je n'eus jamais redouté. « Tu vas revivre ce moment-là pendant soixante-douze heures.» Je fermai les yeux d'instinct, mais c'était trop tard.

Ce que tu ne savais pas, cependant, c'était que j'avais fini par enterrer mon passé…

_And it's killing me, it's just killing me_

J'arrêtais de respirer, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens après. La seconde suivant son regard tortueux, sa main relâcha mon cou et je pus de nouveau respirer l'air à grandes bouffées, comme si l'on donnait de l'eau à un homme perdu dans le désert. Après avoir retrouvé mon souffle, je ne dis rien, pas une seule parole. Je ne bougeais pas. Et tu étais debout à côté de moi, me regardant d'un air à la fois surpris et désemparé. Eh bien, je t'en fais des surprises, aujourd'hui?

Une larme coulait le long de ma tempe pour aller se perdre dans mes cheveux… Je pleure. Et tu sais pourquoi je pleure? Mais tu ne le sauras pas… Parce que je ne suis rien à tes yeux, je ne suis pas assez puissant pour te combattre, tu ne veux même pas te battre sérieusement contre moi. Je ne pleure pas à cause de la douleur. Je verse une larme pour mes parents, _nos_ parents.

_And I, I feel so empty inside_

Tu t'éloignes à pas lents. Je ferme les yeux. Je t'entends partir, revenir à ta place initiale, à une vingtaine de pas de moi et à une trentaine de Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi. Je les avais presque oubliés, eux. La pluie tombe rudement. Je sens les gouttelettes me fouetter la peau, laissant des marques rouges. J'entends des voix lointaines discuter un peu sèchement.

« Uchiha Itachi, je vous arrête pour meurtre, pour trahison, pour tentative d'enlèvement, pour torture, pour la fondation inautorisée d'un clan rebelle et pour complicité à l'ennemi.

- Oui, je sais déjà tout ça.

- Je vous demanderais de ne témoigner aucune résistance et de bien voulo…

- Vous vous croyez où, ninja copieur? Pensez-vous sérieusement que je vais vous suivre?

- Non. Mais j'espérais que vous ne manifesterez aucune violence envers mes élèves et que vous accepteriez de m'accompagner à Konoha où seront prises des mesures nécessaires.

- Le premier fait, il est déjà enfreint. Pour le deuxième, je n'ai aucun désir de retourner à Konoha et de croupir sous les chefs d'accusation qui portent contre moi dans une prison.

-…»

Kakashi ne répondit rien. Il resta immobile à regarder Itachi. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose allait se produire… Et je n'eus pas tort. Kakashi sembla se tordre comme du sable et se retrouva plus vite qu'un éclair derrière le renégat.

_'Cause I'm a freak in your eyes_

Itachi évita le coup pourtant mortel du ninja copieur. Il se retourna et lança une volée de cinq shurikens à son adversaire, qui les évita lui aussi. Je sais que c'est peine perdue, tout le monde sait qui sortira vainqueur de cet affrontement. Je n'aime pas me l'avouer, mais Kakashi n'est pas assez fort pour battre mon frère. Mais il est plus fort que moi. Il arrivera peut-être à s'en sortir avec quelques égratignures… Sakura et Naruto regardent le duel, horrifiés. Leur cher professeur qui se bat avec peine contre l'un des plus grands ninjas de ce monde… Oui, il faut bien se l'avouer, même les trois ninjas de légende le craignent. Et nous, misérables fourmis, qui n'accomplissons que quelques missions de moindre importance, nous le craignons comme la peste…

_I feel so empty inside_

Je suis le combat d'un œil fatigué. Puisque je sais déjà comment cela va se terminer… Je n'ai aucune raison de le regarder. Mais une bataille de sharingans, c'est toujours très intéressant à voir, pourtant… je n'ai aucun intérêt. Et je ne fais rien pour aider. Sakura aura beau me dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute et que je n'aurais jamais pu y faire quoi que ce soit, Naruto faire une mine sérieuse en prétextant que lui-même n'aurait pas été capable de porter un coup au traître, et Kakashi me dire que c'est mieux comme ça, que de toute façon si j'avais fait quelque chose je serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est…

_And it's killing me_

Mais je veux tant faire quelque chose, je veux prouver que je suis utile! Nonobstant que ce soit très puéril comme réaction, que d'autres plus faibles que moi pensent la même chose, le fait reste que je ne peux rien faire… je suis impuissant, étendu sur le sol rendu boueux à cause de la pluie, immobile, attendant mon heure. Un bruit métallique m'indique la collision de deux shurikens, qui vont se planter dans le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Je sens une mort se rapprocher de plus en plus, de plus en plus… Je n'aime pas cette impression que cela me donne. C'est comme si on regardait au travers d'une fenêtre quelqu'un se faire tuer dans une pièce fermée, et que l'on ne peut rien y faire, parce qu'on y assiste comme simple spectateur… Seul le metteur en scène a le droit de changer le cours du spectacle. Et comme je ne suis que spectateur, je me dois de regarder, de ne rien faire, de ne pas bouger.

_I'm outside and looking in_

Je les sens qui se rapprochent de mon côté. Mais je ne peux pas bouger, pour une obscure raison… La peur qui m'empêche de faire quelconque mouvement? Ou bien juste la fatigue? Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas savoir… J'aimerais pouvoir rester là et dormir une éternité… La pluie m'engourdis peu à peu, je commence à ne plus sentir mes bras et mes pieds. J'ai froid, je claque des dents et je frissonne. Avant de dormir l'éternité, peut-être qu'un thé chaud serait le bienvenu… Et très probablement que le thé va s'accompagner d'une bonne bronchite, ou une pneumonie, si j'ai de la chance. Mon Dieu, je deviens ironique, ce n'est pas bon signe. Mes cheveux et mes vêtements collent. Ça me pique la peau. Je n'aime pas ça. La boue m'éclabousse.

_I look into your eyes and see that you are perfect_

J'ai envie de crier combien je me sens impuissant, rejet. Mais je ne le fait pas. Je ne peux pas, car à nouveau, les mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge et m'empêchent de respirer. Soudain, je sens quelqu'un buter contre mon corps, puis tomber par-dessus moi. Je gémis faiblement, car la douleur du choc a réveillé l'engourdissement de mes jambes que je ne sentais plus. Personne ne s'en préoccupe. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en préoccupent. Je veux qu'on me laisse ici, comme ça, je ne serai plus dans les jambes des gens… Quelqu'un a la brillante idée de venir me secouer pour vérifier mon état.

« Lâchez-moi… murmurais-je faiblement.

- Sasuke! Sasuke, réveille-toi! Fait une voix un peu grave. Je reconnais celle de Naruto.

- Laissez-moi ici…

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît! Réveille-toi et viens avec nous…! La voix triste et un peu aigüe de Sakura. »

Je ne répondis plus rien, cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. On ne m'écoutait pas, de toute façon.

_  
Except for me, except for me_

La voix de Kakashi résonne à quelques pas de moi. Il hurle, paniqué de voir ses élèves si près du meurtrier le plus recherché de ce monde. Il gesticule, mais je ne le vois pas vraiment. Ses instructions semblent si loin de moi…

« Courez vers la forêt, vite! Ne restez pas à découvert!

- Et Sasuke? Fit Sakura en releva la tête, les yeux embués. Kakashi dévia son regard vers moi. Il sembla hésiter un peu, puis répondit.

- Laissez-le là, je m'en occupe! »

Sakura et Naruto hésitèrent à leur tour. Ils se regardèrent, puis m'interrogèrent du regard. Ce à quoi je répondis d'un signe de tête affirmatif, puis, comme ils ne bougeaient pas, je leur hurlais de partir. Ils détalèrent comme des lapins. Naruto peut être si peureux quand il le veut… Mais après avoir vu Itachi se battre contre moi et Jiraya, il pouvait bien ressentir une crainte très justifiée à son égard. Et Sakura… un rien pouvait la faire pleurer.

_And I, I feel so empty inside_

Sakura et Naruto étaient hors de vue. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils meurent… Je ne pensais plus à rien. Pourquoi était-ce Kakashi qui se battait avec mon frère? Moi qui voulais accomplir ma revanche, je passais pour un minable, un faible qui n'était pas capable de se relever. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que j'étais…? Cette pensée m'attira un sourire colérique. Je tentai de me relever, les bras tremblants. Je n'avais plus aucune force. J'avais l'impression d'avoir épuisé mes réserves de chakra, d'être mort…

_'Cause I'm a freak in your eyes _

Ton regard haineux croise le mien et m'indique clairement tes intentions : après t'être débarrassé du ninja copieur, tu comptes me tuer. D'un coup simple et vif. Un craquement sec, un cou qui se tord, puis plus rien. Ce serait facile et rapide, pas de sang, un meurtre propre.

Mes mains s'agrippèrent au sol, le repoussant avec de petites pressions, tentant à maintes reprises de me relever. Sans succès. Je recommençais, ne m'avouant pas encore vaincu. Je me retournai sur le côté, prenant appui sur mon coude, le souffle haché. La pluie continuait de tomber, n'épargnant personne.

_I feel so empty inside  
_

Mon corps me faisait mal. Le simple fait de bouger d'à peine quelques millimètres un doigt éveillait une douleur aiguë qui me transperçait le corps de part en part. J'avait l'impression d'avoir tous mes os cassés, tellement que qu'un minime mouvement me faisait souffrir. Mais je l'endurais car pour le moment, ce qui comptait, c'était de me relever. J'étais à présent en position assise, regardant mes mains, ne sachant trop que faire ensuite.

Un tintement de métaux s'entrechoquant l'un sur l'autre m'avertit que le moment n'était pas à la paresse, mais au combat. Je relevais mes yeux, à présent aussi rouges que le sang qui finissait lentement de s'écouler de mon nez, pour regarder le combat qui se déroulait à quelques mètres plus loin. Récupérant un peu d'énergie, je repliais ma jambe sous moi, prenant appui dessus, et fit de même avec mon autre jambe. Lentement, je me redressais, faisant fi de la douleur qui lacérait mes membres encore engourdis par le froid et la pluie. Maintenant, j'étais debout, mais incapable de faire un pas.

_I feel so_

Je me forçai et finis par avancer. Un pas. Deux, trois. Mes gestes étaient maladroits, je tanguais sur mes jambes. Je continuais à avancer vers Kakashi et Itachi. Ils continuaient de se battre, ils ne m'avaient pas vu, absorbés dans leur combat. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent, de toute façon. Détachant ma concentration que j'avais placée à rester debout pour l'envoyer sur leur duel, je glissais mollement sur le sol, étouffant une exclamation de surprise. Maintenant, tout était à recommencer. Revalant mes plaintes, je me relevais, avec encore plus de difficulté qu'avant. Cependant, mes jambes et mes bras commençaient peu à peu à se dégourdir, je sentais un peu de chaleur au bout de mes mains et de mes pieds. Traînant presque misérablement, je m'approchais des deux opposants.

_  
I feel so_

Je m'arrêtais soudainement, les yeux écarquillés, pour m'apercevoir que le ninja copieur et le déserteur se faisaient face, le souffle saccadé. Ce coup-là allait être le dernier. Celui qui allait déterminer la victoire. Déterminer la capture d'un ninja répertorié dans le Bingo Book ou bien la mort du célèbre Kakashi. La pluie devint plus fine, se fit moins agressive. Leurs regards étaient soudés, ils se fixaient avec hargne, aucun ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de son adversaire. Et moi, je les regardais tous les deux, redoutant le coup fatal. Comme en accord avec mes pensées, les deux chargèrent.

Je hurlai.

_  
I, I feel so empty inside_

Ils ne m'entendirent pas. Ils ne m'entendirent pas hurler de toutes mes forces, ils ne me virent pas non plus arriver en courant malgré la douleur qui me traversait.

« Nooooooon! »

J'avais réalisé une chose. Ç'avait fait un déclic dans ma tête, tout s'était soudainement éclairci dans mes pensées et mes idées. Retrouvant une énergie revigorante, je m'étais élancé vers eux, puisant dans mes dernières forces. Je savais ce qui allait se passer… J'anticipais une mort prochaine… pour qui, exactement, je ne savais pas… Chose certaine, Kakashi ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était comme ça. Et Itachi… s'il mourait aujourd'hui, par la main de Kakashi, j'allais passer le restant de mes jours à me trouver un but à accomplir. Ce but, je l'avais devant moi, en train de se battre. Te surpasser, te tuer. Mais si tu mourais avant… comment pourrais-je te montrer la supériorité de mes techniques acquises sans tuer quiconque… sans tuer un proche?

_  
I feel so empty inside_

Tout se passa alors très vite. Trop vite, je dirais même. Les deux ninjas se rapprochaient de plus en plus et je continuais de courir vers eux. Avant même que leurs armes se touchent…avant même qu'ils n'ouvrent les yeux…J'étais entre eux deux.

Des kunais et des shurikens qui me transperçaient. Je n'avais pas vraiment senti le contact froid du métal me déchirer la peau. La pluie continuait de tomber. Elle semblait douce, à présent…

Debout, entre vous deux, je souriais. Faisant dos à mon frère, c'était comme si j'essayais de le protéger… mais de quoi? Et pourquoi? Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête et m'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Il faut dire que le sang qui s'écoulait abondamment de mon ventre et de ma bouche devait également y être pour quelque chose…

Ouvrez les yeux… Voyez que vous êtes vivants tous les deux…

Je vis Kakashi ouvrir lentement les paupières, pensant sûrement qu'il avait réussi à vaincre Itachi Uchiha. Ce fut une expression horrifiée qui prit place sur ses traits. Même avec son masque, c'était facile à deviner.

« Sasuke…? Mais… que? … fit une voix derrière moi.

- Haha… Jamais… j'n'aurais pensé… faire ça… » répondis-je faiblement.

Ils lâchèrent leurs armes. Brusquement sans appui, je m'écroulais sur le côté, tombant dans la boue.

_  
I feel so empty inside_

Kakashi se pencha sur moi.

« Sasuke! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bon sang!

- Je… pouvais pas… vous laisser mourir… vous deux…

- Sasuke…

- … »

Mon frère, qui pourtant avait assassiné notre famille sans remords, était à côté de moi, toujours debout, regardant ses mains tachées de _mon_ sang. Il releva les yeux vers son opposant et, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres, lui lança des kunais, l'obligeant à s'éloigner de moi. Je ne disais rien. Je n'en avais pas la force, de toute façon. Itachi s'approcha de moi.

« Tu as tout d'un idiot… » commença-t-il tandis que je m'enfonçais peu à peu dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience. « Te sacrifier pour empêcher ton professeur et ton frère de s'entre-tuer. »

Mon _frère_. Cela sonnait plutôt bizarre à mes oreilles.

Quelque chose tomba sur ma joue, émanant de la chaleur, contrairement à la pluie glacée qui me torturait depuis tout à l'heure. À travers ma vue embrouillée, je distinguais à peine la silhouette sombre de mon frère penchée au-dessus de moi.

« Stupide Sasuke… »

Je souris faiblement.

« Tu sais… Itachi… Je… t'admirais beau…beaucoup…

- Arrête, idiot.

- Finalement… je ne t'ai… pas tué, hein?

- Petit frère…

- Quoi… ne me dis pas que… tu pleures, Itachi? » Je touchai sa joue pour m'apercevoir qu'elle était mouillée. J'avais les yeux fermés, je n'avais pas la force de les ouvrir.

Je n'avais plus aucune force…

« C'est…drôle, je me sens… tellement… vide… »

Sa main retomba mollement dans la boue. Sa main qui semblait encore toute petite comparée à la sienne.

Itachi se releva, portant le corps de son frère dans ses bras.

« Hatake Kakashi, je ne tiens pas à continuer ce combat. »

Sans un mot de plus, il disparut, serrant contre lui le seul frère qu'il aurait jamais eu.

À son tour, il se sentait vide…

_I feel so empty inside_

* * *

05/07/06 


End file.
